wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Downtown
Downtown is the central area of Brockton Bay. Geography/Description Story Start= Downtown was one of the nicer areas of Brockton Bay. The streets and sidewalks were wide, and there were skyscrapers in every other lot.Insinuation 2.5 The south-east part of downtown was housing. It was relatively nice, although there were some E88 gang tags and broken windows here and there. It was a clashing mix of old and new buildings.Tangle 6.2 Lord Street was the main road that ran through the city and downtown, tracing the line of the bay.Laserdream changed course, to follow Lord street, the main road that ran through the city and downtown, tracing the line of the bay. - Extermination 8.5 The downtown bordered onto the coast, near the south ferry station.Plague 12.2 It was a half-hour walk from Winslow High, but it was impossible to catch a bus there and back within the span of an hour.You couldn't really catch a bus downtown and back during the lunch break – I'd tried, when I was avoiding the trio – but I doubted my dad would research that. - Agitation 3.4 It was about an hour away from Taylor Hebert's house if you took the fastest bus route. |-|Later Developments= Downtown was one of the hardest-hit areas, with Crater Lake and the Scar totally destroyed. Reconstruction was slower than in the north, partly because of the lack of roads, making it an undesirable part of the city.Things got flipped around. The north end is nicer, now. They're rebuilding, and it's all coming together. Downtown is the place that got hit hard. You've got three big areas you can't go, with the crater, the quarantine and the place I heard people calling the scar, where they did some bombing run with Bakuda's stuff. Construction's slower towards the south, because there's so much traffic and not a lot of roads. - Interlude 19.z Downtown was divided between several gangs and passed through a number of different "owners" at different times. At the time of the Echidna incident, the Eastern end of Downtown was a shanty town controlled by Regent. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.y With the creation of the portal at the end of the Echidna incident, a quarantine was put into effect, making that area of Downtown inaccessible to civilians.We entered Brockton Bay's airspace, and I was informed that there's a major quarantine in effect here, relating to the portal downtown, and that the airspace is being strictly controlled. - Chrysalis 20.5 As people began to pick up on the nature of the portal and its value, the land around it became increasingly valuable. This land was all owned by the Undersiders via various names.Tattletale had acquired everything Coil had owned, and it had been easy enough to assume his false identities and take over the dummy corporations. Now that the city was starting to pick up and people were talking about the potential the portal in the downtown area had, the land was skyrocketing in value. - Chrysalis 20.2Cell 22.3 Residents Grue's apartment was in one of the modern buildings in the south-east area of downtown. Both of New Wave's houses were also in this area.All of New Wave live southwest of the Towers, the nice part of downtown. Neither of their houses were hit by the worst of the waves, and none of the Chosen or Merchants are stupid enough to attack them, and they wouldn't succeed if they were. - Snare 13.2 Empire Eighty-Eight based their operations downtown, possibly out of the Medhall Corporation building there. Purity lived downtown,Interlude 3.5 (Bonus) as did Kaiser.Kaiser. Max Anders, president and chief executive officer of Medhall Corporation, a pharmaceuticals company based in Brockton Bay. Father of a Theodore Richard Anders and an Aster Klara Anders. Twice divorced, currently living in a penthouse apartment downtown. - Buzz 7.4 Coil's underground base was located just east of downtown,Queen 18.5 near Crater Lake.Coil's underground base had fallen just beyond the scope of the massive lake in the middle of downtown. - Interlude 8.z Parian would sometimes do promotion for a store downtown.Parian. She was local, and she wasn't hero or villain. A rogue, who only used her powers for business or entertainment. She could sometimes be seen doing some promotion for a store downtown, giving life to some massive stuffed animal or a store mascot. - Extermination 8.1 She later began protecting an area of downtown between the spot where the college was and Crater Lake,Sentinel 9.2 at the north end of the lake.We crossed several city blocks in silence. When we'd reached the lake Leviathan had created downtown, we began to walk around to the north end to Dolltown. - Colony 15.5 The Merchants and the Chosen were operating downtown during the Slaughterhouse Nine incident. Points of Interest * Arcadia High * PRT ENE Headquarters * Tattletale's headquarters * Towers * Brockton Bay Central Library * Brockton Bay Central Bank * Medhall Corporation building * Palanquin (Nightclub)Interlude 5 * Forsberg Gallery * Crater LakeExtermination 8.5 Blinking lights marked the barriers and trucks around the perimeter of the massive hole Leviathan had made in the upper end of Downtown. The hole was still largely filled with water. People were still trying to verify if it would ever empty on its own, or if it would be a permanent part of downtown. - Extermination 8.8 We traveled through the area downtown where Leviathan had collapsed a section of the city. It was now more or less an artificial lake. - Plague 12.2 * Hillside MallShadow Stalker paused in her patrol when she arrived at the roof of the Hillside Mall, downtown. She'd hoped to run into some looters, had had some luck earlier in the week at this spot, but it seemed that police forces were stationed at the entrances, now. - Sentinel 9.6 * The Scar History Background Empire Eighty-Eight and Coil were in a constant struggle over downtown for months prior to the start of Worm, with neither making much headway.Interlude 2 Coil controlled more than half of downtown.Coil? Can't say as far as his powers go, but he's one of the more powerful players in town. Considers himself a chessmaster. You know, like a master strategist, tactician. Controls more than half of downtown with squads of top notch personnel in the highest end gear. - Hive 5.1 Story Start Interlude 2 takes place in an alley downtown. The Battle at the Bank takes place at Brockton Bay Central Bank, downtown. The Wards and Glory Girl caused some property damage, and Grue's darkness stopped all traffic downtown for half an hour.While we had escaped with more than forty thousand dollars, the paper was reporting losses of only twelve. All in all, the story had been more focused on the property damage, most of which was caused by Glory Girl and the Wards, and the fact that the darkness we'd used to cover our escape had stopped all traffic downtown for an hour. - Shell 4.1 The Battle at the Gallery takes place at the Forsberg Gallery, one of the most recognizable buildings downtown.Tangle 6.5 Following the defeat of the ABB, there were celebrations downtown on Lord Street.My suspicions were that most people in the downtown area who were out and about would be near Lord Street, celebrating the end of the curfew. - Tangle 6.7 The final parts of the Battle against Leviathan took place downtown. Post-Leviathan There was some looting downtown following the Battle against Leviathan. Shadow Stalker patrolled there. The Travelers divided much of Downtown up between them as part of Coil's Organization. Ballistic took the north, Sundancer the shopping district, Genesis the coast, and Trickster the towers in the center. Tattletale didn't openly claim territory, but she also watched over the downtown areas.Snare 13.1 The heroes and villains met on the island in the center of Crater Lake to discuss how to oppose the Slaughterhouse Nine. The upper downtown had no power at the time of Shatterbird's attack.The upper downtown area had no power, and it was just warm enough that people had their windows open to get some reprieve from the heat. - Plague 12.5 Panacea encountered Mannequin downtown."Panacea-" "Is nowhere to be found," Tattletale told me, "And given what happened with Mannequin, she's going to be as far as she can get from downtown." - Snare 13.8 The Slaughterhouse Nine were in central downtown when they were attacked by some of the Undersiders and Travelers.Prey 14.3 The PRT declared all of downtown off-limits to their agentsInterlude 14.x in preparation to drop Bakuda's bombs on the Nine, creating the Scar in central downtown.Triumph's walk brought him to the scar. Just as Leviathan had turned a section of Downtown into a sinkhole, the Director had dropped countless tinker-made bombs on central downtown. - Interlude 15 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine As of the mayoral election, Downtown was considered so damaged that one candidate proposed "demolition and reconstruction on a large scale" there.Monarch 16.8 Following Coil's Betrayal, Tattletale established her new base downtown.Queen 18.2 Post-Echidna The portal to Earth Gimel created during the Echidna incident was downtown, in the middle of a formerly empty lot. As of July 6th 2011, just after the Echidna incident, Imp controlled the shopping district and some of downtow, while Regent controlled the Eastern end of downtown. Post-Timeskip Gold Morning Navigation Category:Locations Category:Brockton Bay